In a turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor section then mixed with fuel and burned in a combustion section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are expanded within a turbine section of the engine where energy is extracted to provide output power used to produce electricity. The hot combustion gases travel through a series of stages when passing through the turbine section. A stage may include a row of stationary airfoils, i.e., vanes, followed by a row of rotating airfoils, i.e., blades, where the blades extract energy from the hot combustion gases for providing output power.
Since the components within the combustion section and the turbine section are directly exposed to the hot combustion gases, these components may become damaged and in need of repair.